Une simple rencontre peut tout changer
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: Elie était une fille dont les parents sont décédé lors d'un accident de voiture. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle vit seule dans un appartement. Elle devais payer son loyer en travaillant dans un bar. Elle n'avait pas trop d'amis au lycée car elle passait son temps à étudier pour avoir ses bourses et donc pouvoir payer son école. Mais ça, c'était avant! ElieXHaru


Hello ^^

Hé oui! Je me suis lancé dans une fanfic de rave. Tout simplement car je trouve qu'il n'y a pas asse de fan fic dessus. Bon c'est sur que à la fin y a pas grand chose à écrire mais tout de même. En faites, moi j'ai pas encore finit la série. Mais Wikipedia ma biennnnnnnnnnnn tout spoilé! Alors du coup, je sais plain de chose que je n'aurais jamais du savoire! Non mais quelle baka je fais! Bref! On s'en fout! Voilà une petite school-fic parce que j'avais envie^^  
Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin!

Une simple rencontre peut tout changer

chapitre 1 :

Salut ! Moi c'est Elie Valentine. Il y a un an, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Et depuis, je vis seule. J'ai quinze ans et je vais au Lycée Rave académie. Là-bas, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie. A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps. Quand je suis au lycée, je passe mon temps à réviser. Car oui, j'ai besoin de mes bourses pour payer mes études. Rave académie est un lycée très réputé. Du coup, l'inscription est payante. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je m'embête à payer mes études alors qu'il y a d'autre lycée gratuit, Tout simplement parce que je veux que là où elle est, ma famille soit fière de moi. Je travaille aussi dans un bar très peu connue voire pas du tout pour payer mon loyer. Certes ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mes je me débrouille.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais au casino. Comme tout les dimanches. Pourquoi je suis au casino alors que j'ai déjà des problèmes d'argent ? Tout simplement parce qu'au casino, j'ai toujours énormément de chance. Bien sûr parfois il m'arrive de perdre mes c'est plutôt rare. C'est grâce au casino que j'arrive toujours à payer à temps mon loyer. Sur le coup, j'avais décidé de jouer à la roulette. J'avais tout misé sur le vingt-trois. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sentais bien. Je regardais la petite bille tournée quand je sentis quelque chose entre mes jambes. Intrigué, je regardai sous la table. Je vis alors un garçon aux cheveux gris. Je le reconnaissais ! C'était Haru. Haru Glory. Le type le plus populaire du lycée. Le meilleur joueur de foot de tout le lycée voir de toute la ville. Il manque souvent les cours pour partir faire des entrainements avec son entraineur shiba. Il était absent envieront une semaine sur cinq. Toute les filles sont folles de lui et les garçons veule tousse être son amis. Moi, je trouve qu'il a rien de plus que les autres. En plus, je ne m'intéresse pas trop au foot. Je préfère les sports de tir.  
D'un geste brusque, je posai mes mains sur ma jupe (j'étais en jupe est en tee-shirt) et avança la tête pour plonger mes yeux marron dans ceux du garçon.

-Tu l'a vue ?

Surpris, il voulut ce relever mais ce cogna la tête contre la table. Il se remit à quatre patte et sortit de sous la table. Je ne m'intéressai pas trop à la suite et me re-concentra sur la roue. Je vis avec stupéfaction que la bille s'était arrêté sur le dix.

-Quoi ? Mais elle c'était arrêtée sur le vingt-trois.

Enragé, je me retournai vers un passager.

-Vous l'avez vue ! Elle était sur le vingt-trois ! Le vingt-trois !

Il me répondu positivement.  
Ensuite, je me retournai vers le meneur de jeu.

-Elle était sur le vint-trois !

Il ossa les épaules le sourire aux lèvres. Evidement, ca lui faisait plaisir que je perde. Enervé je le saisis par le col.

-Il était sur le vingt-trois !

Je m'énervais encore plus et au final, je me fis virer du casino. Je regardai le casino et lui tira la langue. Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose mais je me sentais mieux après. Je fis ensuite un tour pour finir par m'asseoir sur un banc. Je comptais mon argent et soupirais.

-Avec ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir mon loyer à temps. Comment je vais faire ?

Mes pensé furent interrompus par un bruit étrange.

-Pu-pun !

Je relevai la tête et vit un étrange animal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demandais-je.

-Pu-pun !

-Haaaaa ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? S'affola un passant.

-On dirait un insecte.

-Un insecte ? Demanda un passant encore plus surpris de ma réponse

-On dirait que tu a faim ! Concluais-je.

-Pun !

Je lui souris et repensa à mon argent. Mon sourire ce fanât.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai d'argent.

-Puuuuuuun !

Devant la bouille trop mignonne de l' «insecte », je cédai.

-Bon d'accord ! Mais pas trop alors.

Je pris l'animal dans mes bras et me dirigea vers un marchant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour les insectes ?

Le marchant me dévisagea.

-Mais mademoiselle, nous n'avons pas de nourriture pour les insectes.

-Comment ça ?

-La nourriture pour insecte n'existe pas.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu mange toi ? Dis-je en regardant le petit animal.

Je souris lorsque je vis l' « insecte » une sucette à la bouche.

-Tu mange des sucettes ? Alors je vous en prends trois.

Je donnai l'argent au monsieur et partit au parc suivit de l'animal.  
Nous nous assîmes sur un banc et je regardai le paysage pendant que l'insecte mangeait une sucette.

-Et ! Pluuuuuue !  
Je tournai la tête et vit le même garçon de toute à l'heure ce dirigeais vers nous.  
Il prit l'animal dans ses bras.

-Bin tu étais là ! Je t'ai cherchais partout !

- Cette insecte est à toi ?

-Hein ? Mais Plue n'est pas un insecte c'est un chien ! Me répondit-il d'un air blasé.

-Hé mais je te reconnais ! T'es la fille super intelligente de notre classe ! Me fit-il en me pointant du doigt.

J'allais répliquer mais son téléphone me devança.

-Désolé, je dois répondre !

Il se retourna et commença à répondre.  
Ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps, je préférais m'éclipser. Je caressai une dernière fois ce qui était apparemment un chien et repartit en direction de ma maison.  
Demain il y avait cour donc je devais réviser. Surtout qu'après les cours je dois aller au travaille. Bien que je commence qu'à six heures trente, ça ne me laisserait pas beaucoup de temps pour réviser.  
Je rentrai donc chez moi, révisa jusqu'à onze heure et partit me coucher.

OoOoOoO

Alors? Comment vous trouvez mon premier chapitre? Bien? Nul?  
J'ai changé un peu le passé d'Elie car je savais pas trop comment faire la fin de quête. Ça le faisait pas si je disais quelle c'était réincarné! (merci wikipedia -') Puis j'avais pas envie de lui inventer des parents!  
Pour ce qui est de Haru, j'ai choisit le foot car c'est un des sport les plus connus. J'aurais très bien pus faire escrime mais c'est beaucoup moins connus.  
Pour le rugby je connais vraiment rien à ce jeu et le basket j'aime pas ça. Donc y rester plus que le foot ^^  
En espèrent que ça vous à plus et à bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre!  
(ps: ne me demandait pas quand le prochain chapitre va sortir je sais même pas ce qui va se passer pour le suite )


End file.
